The Game
by TigerRaiken
Summary: AU. "She thinks she's all that, but i'm about to show her that two can play it that game." Rated for implied sex, cursing, and Ichigo's bad thoughts. Please review!
1. The Game

OMG, I'm writing something, and it's not FFVII related!

The world has come to an end!

I REALLY should be focusing on my FFVII fic, next chapter is suppossed to be due out early March, and Sephiroth's threatining if I don't finish it, he gets to make me do it _'personally'_

*shudders*

Trust me, you DON'T want to know what he's gonna do to me.

Anyway, after reading an aformentioned fanfic of one of my gals *cough*DeviantHollow23* cough* and *fake sneeze*Lovemydogs82*cough*

I have been inspired to write this little...uh...what do you call it when it's not really a poem, but not really a story?

Whatever. It DOESN'T have an actual lemon in it, but there is a lot of implied sex.

Oh yes, It's all from Ichi's point of view too. And let's just say the words he's saying and thinking, aren't for the faint of heart.

Literally.

I have never written a Bleach fic before, I think i'm more experinced in the FFVII area. But maybe when I write this, it'll give more incentive to write more.

I have had a couple of ideas.

Very X-rated ones

.......

Bad Raiken, Bad Raiken!

Anway, here we go. Reviews are nicely appreciated!

That. Fucking. Bitch.

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH ANIME OR MANGA, if I did, Byakuya would be chained to my bed shirtless.**

* * *

She thinks she's all that. She thinks she has me whipped. Well I'll tell ya something!

She does not have me whipped!

It's more of the other way around.

.....

Damn her and her midget body, and her big eyes, and her soft hands and her small, yet supple breasts...

SHIT!

I'm doing it again!

Trying to be mad at her when what I really want to do is take my anger out on her in a different way.

If we weren't playing this stupid game of hers right now, I'd find her and throw her up against the nearest wall and fuck her brains out to make sure she wouldn't be able to walk for the next month!

Damn her

She knew this would be the one thing I wouldn't be able to stand against.

Here's the thing, she and I made a bet that we wouldn't be able to keep our hands to ourselves

Che, how right she is

Anyway, we freaking hump like bunnies 24/7, who's complaining? She is.

She says that our sex is interrupting other things we could be doing.

Like what other things?

Why not spend our free time having hot, passionate, sweaty, unbelievable sex that we both love.

If it weren't for our little game, We would be doing precisely that right now.

SO, she proposes that we have a little contest to see who can hold off the longest without sex.

But here's the part that is fucking killing me.

We can try any little devious tactic, to turn the other person on, and thus make it harder for them to resist.

So far, she's winning.

And hot damn is she winning too. I was THIS close to jumping her yesterday while I was in the living room watching TV. This game has been going on for 4 days now

She thinks it's sooo clever, to walk past me, stark naked, and proceed to sit in my lap like she thinks it's the most comfortable thing in the world.

Damn her. Like I said, we could try ANYTHING to get the other to snap.

That little bitch knew what she was doing. All the while in my lap, trying to find the tiniest excuse to move around in it.

Like reaching to get the remote, grabbing a pillow, absentmindedly stretching. And I knew she could feel what was going on down there in my pants

God damn I was rock hard. I could only sit there, and do nothing.

Trust me when I say I think she was getting off on this.

The whole torturing me thing I mean.

But oh did I get my part in on her about a day before this happened.

She's just gotten out of the shower and is still in the bathroom and thinks she's about to go curl up with a good book in bed.

Little does she know that i'm already there,

with some....things

The door to the bathrrom opens and I get an eye full of her in her skimpy little night wear, she was probably thinking she was gonna seduce me tonight.

Not likely, I'm the one who's doing it tonight babe.

Then she notices me, and man is she shocked.

I'm on our bed, dressed in nothing but a pair of really effing tight black leather pants (to accentuate my groin area, otherwise I wouldn't be wearing these constricters), at my side are two bowls, filled with ripened strawberries, and the other, whipped cream.

I was splayed out, all for her viewing pleasure as I took one of said strawberries and dipped it in whip cream, never taking my eyes off her. I could see the slowly igniting fire in her eyes, and that she was trying to restrain it.

She won't be for long.

I finally finish stirring the small fruit in the white topping and slowly raise it to my lips. Before it can even reach my mouth, I stick my tongue out and lustfully lick all the whip cream off of the end of the strawberry, leaving it in it's natural red color again.

I moan in satisfaction and lick my lips, leaving some of the cream I falied to get in my mouth around the corners of it.

She's probably thinking of what I could be doing to her right now with it.

But i'm not finished yet.

I finally stick it in my mouth and and take a small bite out of it, some its juices escape my mouth and trickle down my chin, then down neck, and my chest...

And holy crap I think she just came by standing there and watching me. Just glued to the spot.

Oh gods, the way she's looking at me, I think she might jump me in the next 10 seconds.

And then she'll lose...

And i'll win

Crap, I shouldn't have thought that, she's walking away. Quick! I need a way to capture her attention again.

This calls for drastic measures.

"What's wrong Rukia, don't you want your lil' strawberry,"

She turned around, only to see me licking whipped cream off my fingers.

I took a pause, ",covered in whipped cream." I said lustfully.

She's rooted to the spot, I have her now. I slowly get up from the bed and crawl across to the edge of the bed where she's standing at.

Watching me, crawl to her as if she saw a wild tiger stalking it's delicious prey.

Oh yes indeed. She was going to be delicious; as soon as she snaps and we end up having hot sex. And maybe we can use the whip cream for later.

Aw fuck, do I want her, but I can't break, she has to, or else i'll lose, and she'll rub it in my face.

Her face,

Oh yes, she's about to break, come on just a little more.

And then

She wipes the remain of the whip cream on my face with her tiny finger and sticks it in her mouth.

Oh shit

She's looking at me from her half-lidded eyes while she continues to suck on her finger.

She's turned the tables on me.

But I can't take my eyes off her.

Damn hormones, and damn myself for letting my guard down.

She lets out a small moan as pops the digit out of her mouth.

And then..

"Sorry Ichi, but I prefer chocolate cream."

Then she walks away, out the room, down the stairs, and onto the couch.

I'm still in mild shock from the nerve of her.

To walk away, and not respond to anything.

There's only one thought coursing savagely through my mind as I can't hold it in anymore...

"THAT BITCH!"

I can hear her laugh from downstairs.

* * *

Raiken: OMG, I can't believe I just wrote that. BTW, this is AU.

I wish I knew how to write a lemon. I'm surprised I even knew how to write this. Eventhough there was barely any dialogue.

Anywho, I must now go and write chapter 5 of my FFVII fic or Sephiroth will do 'things' to me.

I also HIGHLY recommend you go read lovemydogs82's story 'Mine'

You will not be dissapointed on how good the story is

And DeviantHollow23's 'The Unknown'

Be warned! This is a dark fic, and character deaths are abound.

I mean really MAJOR character deaths.

Well, i'll see ya later.

Reviews would make me happy, and they make the world go 'round!

Kidding, kidding, but they would be nicely appreciated.


	2. The Stress

Because you all demanded it, I have decided to continue this fic, due to popularity.

Wait, I already said that. Anyway, this little plot bunny struck me in the middle of the night, while I should be sleeping cuz I have class in the morning. I'm sick anyway. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I do!

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!

* * *

It is now day 12 of our little game, and I'm about ready to just fucking explode from the sexual tension!

But onto what's going on right now.....

We're currently patching up our injuries from last night. It wasn't my fault she just...exploded!

Bitch. I was sure that my plan the other night was going to ruin her and make her submit to me. But I know her too well for that.

She's never been one to submit, without a fight.

But seriously, if we don't fuck in the next 2 days, I may lose it and practically attack her with my evergrowing lust.

All this pent up....emotion is causing me to take it out on innocent people.

Well, almost innocent.

I almost strangled Renji yesterday when we went to the gym so I could work out some of this stress.

Ugh, if this is how we men act when were so full of testorone, I wonder how Rukia deals with her pent up estrogen.

Oh wait, I already know that answer, because she's been taking it out on me!

Sure when we're not playing our game, we act like the average couple, only with more pent up hormones.

I tell ya, she was a fucking demon yesterday, literally!

XXXXXXXXXX

"GET THE FUCK BACK HERE STRAWBERRY!"

"SO YOU CAN CONTINUE DESTROYING THE HOUSE, NO WAY!" I said as I ducked as another dish came flying at me. She already got me with a fork in the arm a minute ago. Speaking of which, I should really pull it out right about now. While running to behind the couch, I pul the fork out of my arm, ignoring the pain and flinging it back at her.

Bad move.

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF I EVER GET NEAR YOU, YOU WON'T HAVE A DICK ANYMORE!" And she probably meant that. Jeez, when she's even on her period she's not this bad!(sorry about the period joke, just had to do it) And I mean the part about her landing a fork in my freaking arm!

It got real quiet in the last few minutes. I wonder where she went? Getting up on my knees as cautiously as I can, I peak over the edge of the couch to see where the female version of Satan went. Kitchen's clear, except for the various broken dishes everywhere. Gotta watch out for that if I have to run in there. I'm currently in the living room, so she can't be here; but I didn't see her go upstairs either.

"Where'd the hell she go?' I said quitely

"Try right beihnd you."

"AAAAAHHHH!" I scream as I hurriedly sprint from the couch. I didn't even bother looking back at her for fear of her throwing something else at me. Just as I think that, something flies right past my head into the wood of the wall ahead of me. Halting right by it for closer inspection reveals it to be....a butter knife that could've taken my head off! Looking back at her increduously, she's standing from the same place I left her giving me the evil eye.

"What is with you and throwing silverware at me!"

"Because the dishes break more easily, it's just better throwing utensils at you! Besides, they cause more damage!"

"Are you seriously trying to kill me!"

"YES!"

"If you're so tensed up, why don't we just fuck already!"

"Oh no, you're not pulling that BS on me! You're trying to make me cave so you can say that I gave up, well tough shit!" she ends with while pulling another fork out of nowhere and throwing it at me with killing intent.

"Where the hell are you hiding those!"

"They're gonna be hiding up your ass in a minute!" she says as I dodge another fork.

"Ohh Rukia, I didn't know you were into that kinda stuff," I play off trying to calm her down.

Didn't work, now she's pulling a .....wait a minute....oh no-

My face pales as she pulls out what HAS to be the biggest fucking butcherknife I have ever seen.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU HIDE THAT!"

"FUCK YOU!" she screams as she sprints from the couch like a lioness tht has found dinner for her family.

XXXXXXX

And to think, that fight started just because when I was washing dishes, I accidentaly got dishwater on her when she passed by. I was just playing! And trust me, you don't want to know how it ended.

........

Apparently, our neighbors heard us, and they took it the wrong way, police were called, and the both of us ALMOST ended up going to jail,

Until....this happened.

XXXXXXXXX

"Please, let me expain officer."

"There's no need for explaining here, these two were obviously tryng to kill each other." He said pointing to the two bickering love birds that were currently being restrained by police officers.

"LET ME AT HIM! I'LL TEAR HIS STUPID ORANGE HAIR OFF HIS SCALP!"

That had to be Rukia. She was struggling furiously while both her arms were being held by 2 officers on her sides.

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY MIDGET!"

Obviouly Kurosaki alos being restrained by officers. That must have hit a nerve in Rukia, because in the next second, she was trying to get her feet up in the air to kick Ichigo, while he stuck his tongue out at her at her dismay of being held up in the air trying to kick out.

He still didn't know why he had come here at all. He could've just let them sit it out in jail to cool off.

The officer in front of him was busy scribbling notes on his clipboard.

Somehow, Uryu knew something like this would happen if the two had tried to stay abstinent for too long.

But he thought it wouldn't happen in the middle of the night. He was growing tired of this, Ichigo and Rukia may get embarrassed for this and may be out for his blood later, but this is the only way to get them out of it.

"Officer, if I may, I can speak on their half for what is going on here." he stated calmly.

The officer only looked up from his clipboard to look over at the young man. "And just who are you to them?" he said boredly

At this Uryu straightened his glasses on his nose. "Uryu Ishida, close friend of the Kurosaki's, and I can explain this whole mess that they have gotten themselves into."

Finally the officer, put up his clipboard, thinking this was going to be an interesting story. "This better be good, for to have both of their neighbors call out 4 police cars. Besides, me and the fellas were reading the book about the sisters with the magic pants. We really want to get to the end of that."

"Yes.....the sisters and the.....magic pants....anyway, here's whats going on....

15 minutes later and more shouted words between Ichigo and Rukia.....

"Oohhh, so that's what this is about, eh?"

"I'm afraid so, as embarrassing as this may be. I didnt think it would escalate to this level to the point where the authorities had to get involved."

"It's ok, we'll let them go now."

"Really? Just like that?" he said surprised. "You're gonna let them go....just becuase they haven't had sex.....in over 2 weeks...all becuase of a game?" he said unbelieving.

The officer chucklled at him, "Well yeah, besides, it's been pretty slow around here anyway. I'll let them off the hook this time, but give them this will ya," he said as he handed Uryu a sheet of paper as the officer began to round up the others.

As they were getting back into their squad cars, Ichigo and Rukia weer still mad at each other, but have seemed to have calmed down considerably.

Ichigo, finally noticing Uryu for the first time tonight, walked up to him. He had definetely heard Uryu talking, but couldn't see him as he was pre-occupied yellig at his wife.

"Hey Ishida, thanks for bailing us out man-"

"Here." he handed the paper to Ichigo sounding annoyed

Ichigo slowly unwrapped the paper just as the police officers were about to take off. "The hell is this?"

"A ticket for disturbing the peace." he said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I Know that jackass, but what's this other thing?"

"Apparently when your neighbors called, they were all reading a book about sisters and some magic pants."

"....So?"

"They fined you for disturbing the peace, and disturbing THEIR peace."

"Who gives a crap about disturbing them from reading their stupid book!" he said angrily. Just as the police were going, Ichigo shouted up the street,

"IN THE END OF THE BOOK, THEY FIND OUT THAT THE PANTS AREN'T MAGIC AND THE MIDDLE SISTER DIES!"

One of the police cars screeched to a halt.

"Oh shit, quick, back inside before he fines us for giving away the ending!" he said as he ran into the house, leaving Rukia and Uryu back outside.

"For the record, next time, actually _kill_ him before the police get here." he finished as he started to walk back home.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I broke Uryu's glasses today when I found out what he told the officer to bail us out. Of course I had to pay him back for it.

All in all, it took us a couple of hours to clean the house up. Words were unspoken as we both patched up each other's injuries. Of course, they were all accidental.

Right now, she's bandaging up my thigh from where a fork (yeah, you guessed it) landed in it right when the police came last night.

I want to stay mad at her right now, but can't; not when her hand is this close to my crotch. Just a little closer....

"Ichigo"she siad bringing me back to reality.

"Hm?" curious as to what she has to say. We haven't really said anything to each other besides obscenities all last night. Hearing her actually talk calmly was a rather nice change.

She took her hand away from my now bandaged leg to rest it on my chest, "I just wanted to say, I'm so sorry for hurting you the way I did. It's just that," she then took one of her fingers to slowly drag it sensually across my chest," we haven't had sex in almost over 2 weeks now, it's _killing_ me." she said with her tone drippiing with lust putting emphasis on 'killing'.

Either I was too far gone to analyze if this was a trap or not, ot I just didn't give a fuck; either one would work.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry too, this is hard on both us-" I said as I took her hand that was on my chest into mine to intertwine our fingers.

"-and for the record, let's never do this again."

"You also know what else else?" she said while getting slowly closer to my face.

"What?" I say huskily just as she stops from my lips.

"This!"she says when she jumps from her position and delivers a fierce kick to my crotch.

Yep, defintely a trap.

"That's what you get for letting your guard down," she smiles evilly while I'm bent over on the floor holding my crotch in agony. She bends down on her knees and gives me a light peck on the cheek and then whispers into my ear,

"Love you to honey," she giggles as she bounds away.

"B-bitch" I manage to choke out.

"THIS...ISN'T.... OVEEERRRR!!!!"

* * *

And there you have it, I would rreally love reviews, and thanks for reading!

And if any of you got that book refrence I was tallking about, congratulations for you!

I do not own 'The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants"


	3. The Meeting

Raiken: Sorry if there's not much going on this chapter.

Sephiroth: She's still recovering from being stuck in Nashville 2 days for the flood after con ended. Although the actual convention itself was quite fun.

Raiken: I loved MTAC, can I live there?

Sephiroth: No you may not, you have a life here in Memphis. And besides, there's MTAC next year you can prepare for.

Raiken: Yeah, I suppose your right, I gotta work on my Halibel cosplay!

Sephiroth: But until then, work on your fanfction.

Raiken: Yeah, yeah, anyway, on with the story!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I am beyond confused to as how this situation even happened.

How did I end up here? In the living room.

Alone

with Byakuya

glaring daggers at me.

Not fun. Rukia is gone shopping with Orhime. While I'm left with him.

Pure torture. I'd rather forget this whole game and fuck the effing life out of Rukia right now. But can't, stupid pride won't let her win. And how I would _so_ let her win right now. Cold showers are starting to make me lose my nerve more than normal. Fuck, I'd give anything for a dry hump right now! But her asshole brother is here. For what reason, I don't know. He showed up out of nowhere like 5 minutes after Rukia left, looking pissed and demanded to speak with me.

So we've been sitting here for the past 10 minutes in silence.

_'Way to start a conversation Byakuya! As talkative as ever!'_

As irritating as ever.

Ass.

I'd like to put my foot up his ass.

Oh wait! He already has a 9 ft. pole stuck up in it!

"Kurosaki."

I jumped in my chair when I realized he had spoken. To busy fantasizing about how much I'd like to beat him up. He was busy glaring daggers at me all the while waiting for me to respond. But something told me he was here for the reason I thought he was here for.

"So, tell me Kurosaki, how is my sister?," he asked coldly. Then he pulled out a black shiny IPhone and brouhgt up a white screen. "Because according to her facebook status, it says she's 'In a relationship and it's complicated.' What is the meaning of this?" he breathed coldly.

I could almost feel the cold air making its way over to me.

Wait...

Did Byakuya say facebook?

OMG

Byakuya...

facebook....

It's all starting to add up

I think hell has frozen over. Byakuya...has.....a fucking facebook! I want to laugh my ass off on the floor right now, and possibly have my gut explode from so much laughter. But I won't, I will compose myself, and stand him down.

"You have a facebook?"

_'Not what I wanted to say' _

"Do not change the subject on me Kurosaki."

"No, I wanna see that...."

_'Maybe I'm overreacting a bit'_

"Kurosaki..."

".....to see how many friends you DON'T have!"

"Kurosaki..."

"Wish I could've seen you sign up for it!"

"Kurosaki....."

"Holy crap! Was it that day that she had to go over your house! Oh my god she had to help you sign up didn't she!"

_"Kurosaki Ichigo!"_

"Huh?" Oh crap, seems i've done it now. I've gone and pissed Byakuya off. Which rarely does happen.

"Pay attention." He said more calmly.

I finally regained my senses and went back to the conversation at hand, and not the one inside my head. "Yes....Byakuya." I got a sense of pride out of seeing that annoyed look on his face when I didn't give him any formality.

"What is going on with my sister?" he demanded again.

How the hell was I gonna tell him this. 'Oh Byakuya, we're just playing a game of who can resist not having sex like the mad bunnies we are. And we also have to tempt each other into losing, how does that sound for ya?' If I could say that, this would make it a whole lot easier.

But I knew if I said that...Byakuya would personally cut my nuts off and roast them over a fire while he casually reads a book!

No way in hell i'm risking that!

I was gonna lay it as softly as I can for him. I leaned forward in the chair and clasped my hands together to rest my elbows on my thighs." Well, you see Byakuya....how should I say this. Uh, me and Rukia are...having a competetion of sorts." I dragged out trying not to sound as if I was hiding something.

And god knows he can tell if i'm trying to cover something up.

He contiuned to sit there while sipping the can of soda I gave him.

He can even make drinking soda look elegant! How is that?

............I don't even wanna know, he might convert me.

He didn't seem all that impressed with my answer as he lifted his brow a bit.

"Competition?' he said as if trying to decipher the hidden meaning behind it. "Yeah, a competition! She and I are.........having "

"What, Kurosaki?" he was probably getting a little suspicious because I haven't exactly said what type of competition it is. He's going to have my head!

"She and I are having......an.....abstinence..competition." I finished slowly. Now to play the waiting game on what Byakuya is going to do to me.

Most likely cut my nuts off and force Rukia to divorce me since I can't bear any children with my balls being cut off. Most likely reason.

And most favored reason for Byakuya.

Looking at his face while he's still proccessing this information is killing me! Say something already!

Hell, hit me like I know you want to!

"This is....interesting."

*record scratch*

Did I just her what I thought I heard? Did he just say...it's _interesting_?

That's it! Hell _has_ frozen over! And heaven has caught on fire!

While I was so caught up in my mini freak out in my head, I somewhat failed to notice the light smirk on said brother-in-laws face....

"She will definitely win."

*another record scratch*

What did he just say? Did Byakuya just say....that _she_ will win?

Oh hell no.

"Heh, excuse me Byakuya, but I thought I just heard something stupid fly into my ear. Say that again?" For more emphasis I cupped my hand up to my ear to act as if I couldn't hear. Byakuya looked up to me with a deadly glare for mocking him. Steel grey eyes staring back at me.

"There is no need for me to repeat the obvious; Rukia will definetly win." He said with deadly certainty.

I don't know if I was more stunned at the fact that Byakuya was actually accepting of us abstaining from sex and people knowing about, or he had just plain told me that Rukia could beat me by not having sex.

Had to have been the latter part.

I decided to play it cool and act like I wasn't affected. That's what he would want anyway; for me to fly off the handle about it. I adjusted myself in the chair back to a normal, upright sitting position, no emotion on my face. It was about high time I show Byakuya that he's not the only one that can give deadly glares that actually give off killing intent.

I stared straight into Byakuya's own deadly eyes. "I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon, for I will be winning." Coldness laced in my voice. Let's see how much I can piss Byakuya off to an extent before he actually tries to kill me like I know how he wants to.

That struck a bit of a nerve on him. I saw that unnerving flinch he just barely did. Maybe if I provoke him more, he'll leave.

Really, he needs to leave. He's been here for over an hour. Next thing I know when Rukia walks in, he'll run up to her saying how much of a bad house guest I was being to him.

Just then I hear the front door open.

Crap, probably jinxed it by saying that.

"Ichigo, i'm home!" hear her shout through the house. Now for a way to escape Byakuya: Go help Rukia with the bags. There goes my plan of trying to piss Byakuya off. But _anything _is better than being left alone with _him_.

Deciding it to be my cue to leave after that thought, I got up and proceeded to where Rukia was. I got up and proceeded to the front door. And as expected, I heard Byakuya get up as well, tailing close behind me. He probably decided he watsed enough time with me. But i'm still a little fuzzy on what he suggested back there.

_"She will definitely win."_

Byakuya is going down for this.

As we both made it to the front door, Rukia spotted us and motioned for us to take the bags.

"Oh, nii-sama! I didn't know you were here! Do you mind helping me with this?" Her brother simply nodded and picked one of her bags up and hauled it off to the kithcen. "And Ichigo, you can get the rest." She gave off quickly with an uncaring voice. I dismissed her attitude and picked up the remaining two shopping bags. Going to the kitchen, I set the bags down on the table. (A/N: I really need to learn how to NOT write in 1st person, I tend to do it without realizing.) Before I even got the chance of turning around, I heard Byakuya call Rukia to the front door to see him off.

_'Probably giving her encouraging words on how to make me crack.'_ Another thought crossed my mind._ 'Or even making her a deal about something that mostly likely involves me in a bad way.' _

Oh crap.

_'Hell no i'm letting that happen!'_

All thoughts were thrown out the window as I moved to the front door area quickly, but quietly, to eavesdrop on their conversation that most assurdely involved me! Knowing Byakuya as a brother-in-law for almost 2 years now, you gotta get a grasp on what he's thinking.

And he's nowhere as calm as he looks on the outside.

I crept up to the other side of the wall that would lead into the living room and listened in on what was left of their little _'family talk.'_

"Are you sure you can handle him?"

"Yes nii-sama, I can."

"Remember our agreement if he loses...."

"Don't worry, he'll break soon enough. Then you can have your fun with him." I heard her giggle playfully after that comment.

I didn't like the sound of that. Have his fun with me? What was that suppossed to mean?

_Please _don't make it sound as perverted as the way i'm thinking it right now.

Fun?

Fun for Byakuya involving me would probably be maiming and killing me, in that order.

But whatever she agreed to, i'm not doing it! She practically sold me off to him as if i'm her slave! _'I guess that's where all the pent-up tension went, to her head.'_

"I'll see you later Rukia."

That was my cue to come back out and act like I was just coming around the corner. I saw Byakuya exiting through door as Rukia held the door open behind him. And just as he was walking out, he stopped mid-step and looked straight at me.

"See you later, Kurosaki." he made a visble smirk and then proceeded out the door.

Okay, i'm scared now. What the fuck was with that look! He's planning something, I know he is! And it doesn't make it better when he gives you a mischievous smirk like that!

Did you hear me! Mischievous! What the fuck!

I was too caught up in my mind freak to care what Rukia was doing. Or to even notice she had already closed the door. That was when her voice caught me.

"Ichigo." she whispered.

I turned to look at her, back pressed against door, hands behind her back, looking sexy as ever....no! Stop it, downboy! She had that predatory look in her that told you something was off.....

.....and something bad was about to happen.

I took in her appearance more closely, she obviously unbuttoned a few of her buttons on her blouse, and why didn't I notice that the zipper on the side of her skirt was all the way pulled down! She had already kicked her shoes to some unknow place, I couldn't care less at the moment, I was too busy ogling her. Her violet eyes almost comanding me to punce on her.

No! No, not going there, I need to calm down. Can't be getting hard on her now. If she notices it, she'll just take advantage of it and do her worst on me.

_'Like she hasn't already done that.'_ I jested inside my head. Turning my eyes back to Rukia, I noticed that-OH SHIT!

Rukia was now before me, still at the door, but minus her clothes with the exception of her bra and panties.

Boner in 3....2....1, Lift off!

Fuck, I'm screwed now.

Someone remind me to kill this woman, after I'm done fucking her.

She either didn't take notice in my now larger pants area, or was waiting until later to torture me about it. I'm not gonna let this happen! So I was the one to break the uneven silence then.

"What did your brother say?"

She laughed it off in that high-pitched giggly sound when she was faking something. Bad sign. Her voice took on one that could rival a seductress. "Oh don't worry about him; he was just saying hello, goodbye, all that stuff inbetween." she purred out. I wasn't buying her sugary attitude. She finally detached herself from the back of the door and walked slowly towards me. _'Oh god, why is it taking her so long to reach me? Not that i'm gonna do anything to her.'_ That's when she started speaking again in that voice that made want to obey her every wish.

"Ichigo..", she trailed out, "I wish you would _so_ end this right now-"

"What do you want?"

"-becuase if you continue-" That was the moment she finally reached me and fully pressed herself against me, nuzzling her face into m clothed chest, her andering hands everywhere on me. I looked down at her and she moved her head closer to mine, reaching just the shell of my ear.

"-I'm afraid that i'll have to bring out the main artillery." she licked the outer rim of my ear, and then pulling away.

I was stuck between a rock-er, beautiful woman, and a hard place. Literally.

I just decided to stare out openly infront of me, decideing to ignore her pressd up against my front. _Really _hard to ignore her when shes already adding fuel to the fire. Seems like she got a little off put by my ignoring her, so she decided to try anothe tactic.

"Because you, of all people Ichigo know," her left hand made a pathway down my clothed chest, snaking it's way into my pants.

"that when I want something", she turned the tables on me from going slow to fast and immediately grabbed a hold of my cock and...oh god, stroked me a couple times.

"I _get_ it." she whispered in my ear.

She was right; whatever she wanted, she got. No questions asked. Or rather, she would always beat me to the punch before I could make a final decision. It was then I realized that she was going to _annihilate _me with whateve she had planned. Whatever Byakuya promised her in return for winning from what he was going to do to me, she wanted it. _Badly._

"I should be worried, shouldn't I?" I asked her knowngly , while looking down at her.

"Yes, you should."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Raiken: OMG! I'm so sorry for the wait! College came up and bitch-slapped me! Along with going to MTAC a week ago.

Sephioroth: I had a...fun time there. Too bad you won't get to see most of those people until next year.

Raiken: *tear* Yes, I'm very sad about that. Anyway, I've decided this fic will be 5 chapters long. Meaning we're not far fom the end. And you know what's funny? I actually started a little spin-off fic of Byakuya getting a facebook! It's called 'Byakuya gets a facebook'

Sephiroth: Lovely title.

Raiken: Shut it. I decided to do this because of how funny it seemed in my head imagining it. But i'm still workig on my FFVII story inbetween all this. I'm never focused on just one story, I keep all of them going!

Sephiroth: Now if there were only some way I could get you to fully focus on my fic.

Raiken: I already sent the beta your new chapter! She just has to go over and check it, send it back to me, and done! Chapter 5 will be up!

Sephiroth: You should go ahead and say the little 'I do not own' thing before you get deleted.

Raiken: Oh all right. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR FINAL FANTASY VII.

Sephiroth: If she did, I and Byakuya, along with Ulquiorra, Ichigo, and Grimmjow, would be her sex slaves.

Raiken: No joke people, I would do it if I owned it. And plus, have Ichigo and Rukia get together a _long_ tome ago.

Sephiroth: Remember, read and review, good reviews are appreciated, while flamers have to deal with me.

Raiken: See you later everybody!


	4. Author's note

Raiken: *hides behind desk, over looking it "Ano...um sorry for not being here lately...

*hears boos from fans*

Raiken: "I'm so sorry! College was kicking my ass, I had to deal with family problems*

*ducks oncoming bottle*

Raiken: "Hey, I said I was sorry..GAH!"

*barely dodges a very long sword being stuck into the wall now*

Raiken: "HEY!"

Sephiroth: *shouts from a distance* "Sorry...that was my fault"

Raiken: "You really tried to do me in now, didn't you!"

Sephiroth: "No no no, of course not, without you, who would write the story?" *takes Masamune out from the wall*

Raiken: "But now that college is on winter break for me now, I can get back to writing! So that will mean my stories like **"The Game" **, **"Byakuya gets A Facebook"**, and **"Final Fantasy VII: Lost Requiem"**, will be updated very soon, although FFVII requires my beta before that chapter can be put up. So i'll see you all later, and I need more reviews"

Sephiroth: *holds up Masamune* "Threatening them also works"

Raiken: *sweatdrops* "Noooo, I think we've scared away too many people with that. Any way, we all know I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Bleach and it's characters, that they belong to their respected companies, see ya later!"


End file.
